


Candy Canes

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, after all, Remus doesn't eat candy canes for nothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> first published December 29, 2010

Sirius had decided that he was going to hex whoever had giving Remus the candy cane he was now sucking on. Sirius sent a glare in the werewolf’s direction as he shifted in his seat, trying to better conceal his developing problem. And to think that he had though it would be impossible to be _this_ horny in the middle of History of Magic. Evidently, anything was possible.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Remus glance at him, but the animagus kept his eyes set on the front of the classroom. Once he was sure Remus wasn’t looking anymore, Sirius dropped his gaze to his watch. Noticing that there were only two minutes left of class, he sighed in relief.

Professor Binns, also noticing what time it was, managed to finish his lesson. As soon as the ghost-teacher dismissed them, Sirius shot Remus a needy come hither look before darting out of the room, compass set for their favorite broom closet. Remus allowed himself a small smirk because he knew exactly why Sirius needed him. After all, Remus didn’t eat candy canes for just anything.

Arriving at his destination, Remus discretely opened the door and slipped inside only to be pushed roughly against the back of the now closed door and have his mouth assaulted and invaded by Sirius’ hot tongue.

Gasping softly, the werewolf allowed himself to be pulled further into the closet against until Sirius’ back hit the wall and he had sandwiched himself in between Remus and the flat surface. Remus groaned softly as he found out just how hard his lover was.

The werewolf leaned in and nipped at his lover’s ear, knowing exactly what the answer would be. “What exactly did you have in mind…?”

A soft moan escaped Sirius’ lip. “I want you… to stop teasing me… and take my bits in your mouth…”

“I see… so you liked what I was doing in History of Magic, did you?”

“I fucking loved it…” the animagus said, sliding his hands down Remus’ back to grope shamelessly at his ass.

A soft gasp escaped the pale lips. “I’ll have to do it more often then…”

“Only if you promise to follow through…”

He grinned. “Oh, you can count on it.”

Dropping to his knees, Remus finally did what Sirius wanted and unzipped his trousers. This was met with a groan of relief from the animagus. The werewolf smirked as he pulled the black trousers off Sirius’ thin hips. Taking a hold of them, he took his lover’s sizable erection into his mouth, teasing his tongue along the vein.

Sirius moaned incoherently, trying to remain standing and keep his hips still. Remus took him all the way into his mouth, nipping occasionally at the flesh before him. This only encouraged the animagus to tighten his hands in the werewolf’s hair; in response, his tongue swirled around the head of Sirius’ member and dipped into the slit, eagerly lapping up the precum that was steadily leaking from it.

Remus almost gagged when Sirius lost control for a moment and thrust shallowly into his mouth, but managed not to choke. Recovering quickly, the werewolf got a firmer hold on Sirius’ hips and pressed them further into the wall eliciting a moan from the dark haired boy. Remus hollowed his cheeks and started sucking, determined to take his lover to a starry heaven and back to reality again in a matter of minutes.

True to form, Sirius’ hands tightened even more in Remus’ hair as the back of his head hit the wall and a loud moan of “Remus…!” echoed through the broom closet as he climaxed. Remus, who was always ready, swallowed his lover’s essence eagerly. Relinquishing the animagus’ member, Remus stood up and leaned against the wall.

“Was it worth the wait?” He asked, the hint of a smirk playing at his lips again.

Sirius gave him a sated grin. “It’s _always_ worth the wait, Moony.”

“Good to know.”

“But… there is one thing you should know…”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“You and your fling with these candy canes need to stop.” Sirius said, looking at him with a very serious expression.

Remus laughed, not intending to ever stop teasing him with the minty treats. “Whatever you say Sirius… whatever you say…”


End file.
